Appartenance
by Polly-P
Summary: 3. Kain Fuery "Ce qu'il savait sans le moindre doute, c'était que ce ne pouvait pas être l'endroit auquel il appartenait." Recueil de One-shots, Mangaverse, pas de yaoi !
1. Mille ans

Un petit spécial pour la fête des père.

Je l'ai écrit en 1 heure sans plot ni rien alors c'est pas terrible...

J'ai décidé d'écrire un one-shot sur van Hoenheim et la naissance de son premier fils parce que, malgré ce que l'on peut en penser, je crois qu'il aime ses enfants et sa femme plus que tout au monde. Après avoir lu le omake du chapitre 57 et le chapitre 68, Hoenheim est définitivement devenu l'un de mes personnages préférés et je trouve dommage que l'on retienne de lui que le fait qu'il ait quitté le foyer familial pour d'obscures raisons. Lorsque que l'on regarde les relations familiales présentent dans FMA, on en glorifie surtout les sentiments maternels de Trisha et ceux paternels de Hughes et de Roy (lorsque l'on étend sa "bienveillance" à l'égard de son subordonné à un sentiment de paternité) mais Hoenheim est souvent laissé pour compte et joue le rôle de l'antagonisme même de la famille alors que les émotions décrites dans le chapitre 68 démontrent qu'à défaut d'être un bon père, il est un père aimant. donc..voilà.

Dédié à mon père, évidemment, qui m'a inspiré par les histoires qu'il me racontait sur les naissances de ses enfants.

Merci à **Kiku-chan** pour sa review !! 3

Prend place dans le mangaverse.

Bonne lecture

Ps: possibilité de spoilers pour le chapitre 76 :)

* * *

Il arrivait, parfois, que la vie nous mène à surmonter des difficultés plus grandes que soi. Ça, Van Hoenheim le savait plus que quiconque pour avoir vécu bien plus longtemps que quiconque, mais qui aurait pensé, songea-t-il en observant d'un air ahuri le mur devant lui, que le plus grand défi de sa longue, longue vie, viendrait de la réalisation même d'un des actes les plus naturels au monde ?

Un bruit sourd vint de la chambre d'à côté et il put entendre distinctement les voix catastrophées qui s'en suivaient. Pinako Rockbell, son fils et sa femme étaient venus exprès pour l'événement et Hoenheim les avait accueillis en héros, soulagé de voir que sa femme pourrait voir des visages amicaux dans ses moments les plus difficiles. Lui-même n'avait pas trouvé la force d'entrer dans la chambre ou même d'esquisser un geste intelligent dans la panique qui avait suivi les mots fatidiques que Trisha avait douloureusement lâché quelques heures plus tôt :

« Chéri, il arrive ! »

Oh, non, même en plus de deux mille ans d'existence, après avoir connu l'esclavage, la solitude, la douleur, le froid et le deuil, jamais rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle épreuve. Il ne lui restait seulement cette vague et souffrante impression que la situation lui échappait et qu'un drame surviendrait probablement encore.

Un cri déchira le silence qui s'était momentanément installé dans la maison douillette qu'il avait lui-même construit, ému par le regard confiant en l'avenir que sa femme lui lançait alors qu'il frappait sans répit sur les clous de son marteau. Rien n'était trop beau pour elle, absolument rien. N'était-elle pas la femme la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu ?

Il se souviendrait sans doute à jamais du premier regard qu'ils s'étaient lancé. Alors que Pinako versait un autre verre de cognac, arrosant agréablement la petite soirée qu'ils passaient ensemble dans une taverne de Risenburgh, elle était apparue, souriante, son plateau adorablement placé en équilibre précaire dans sa fine main délicate, son front couvert de la sueur émanant de la concentration extrême qu'elle avait de distribuer les chopes de bières sans en laissant tomber une goutte. Et elle lui avait souri. Franchement.

« Voulez-vous autre chose, monsieur ? »

Peut-être déchirer cette délicieuse robe que vous avez de mes propres dents, mademoiselle…

Sara émergea de la chambre, les cheveux en bataille, sautant bien haut pour ne pas s'enfarger dans l'homme affalé dans le couloir, courant vers la salle de bain pour y récupérer des serviettes propres. Le répit loin des souvenirs étaient bien venu, mais la panique un peu forcée sur le visage de la jeune apprentie médecin ne le rassurait guère. En essayant de se glisser dans la chambre, il se retrouva face à une porte.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était huit mois, deux semaines et cinq jours d'angoisse et d'énervement chronique qui s'achevait, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Ce miracle unique à l'être vivant qui se produisait dans sa propre demeure ne pouvait pas véritablement être de lui, n'est-ce pas ? avait-il droit de prétendre avoir réussi à faire ce que l'alchimie cherchait désespérément à accomplir avant même sa propre existence ? Avait-il créé la vie ? Pouvait-il en prétendre la paternité ?

Le grand vide dans son cœur s'élargit. À quoi bon une vie qu'il verrait flétrir et s'éteindre alors que lui-même continuerait à fouler les poussières du monde sans réussir à s'unir avec elle dans la mort ? Tout ce bonheur qu'il voyait s'envoler avant même que son porteur ne soit encore là. Il en pleurerait.

« S'il vous plaît… »

Pouvait-il faire autre chose que de prier ?

Les cris s'arrêtèrent, un silence lourd s'abattit sur la maison et Hoenheim retint son souffle, désormais incapable de bouger.

Un pleur puissant pris place, annonciateur de bouleversements et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin sur le visage fatigué du docteur Rockbell qui essuyait la sueur sur son front à l'aide d'une serviette. Amical, il posa sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste une main rassurante et forte, un sourire immense illuminait son visage. Hoenheim, lui, n'avait pas envie de sourire, ni même d'accepter l'invitation silencieuse du médecin à entrer dans la chambre qui empestait le sang, la sueur et les odeurs de la naissance. Pourtant, il y entra d'un pas chancelant.

Oh, une reine, pensa-t-il en voyant sa femme couronnée de ses cheveux humides, le visage tiré de fatigue. Cette aura qu'elle avait… Aucun maquillage, les cheveux défait, le visage en sueur, y avait-il plus belle créature qu'elle encore ? Et soudain, il l'aperçut, ce petit paquet gigotant qui hurlait à plein poumon en reposant sur le sein de Trisha (« C'est à moi, ça, petit monstre ! ») et il sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac.

-Viens, chéri, fit gentiment la femme dans le lit trop grand. Il faut que je te le présente. Il est magnifique.

Lui-même n'était pas sur de vouloir voir ce qu'il avait fait…

C'était petit, oh, si petit ! et fragile. Les petits doigts graciles étaient fermés en deux boules compactes qui s'agitaient furieusement dans les airs. Était-ce un peu de poil blond qui se voyait sur la petit tête ronde ? Un bébé était-il toujours aussi laid, se demanda vaguement Hoenheim en penchant la tête sur le petit monstre.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent paresseusement, le hurlement cessa et Hoenheim put se noyer, pour la première fois de sa vie, dans autre chose que dans le regard de Trisha. Ils étaient dorés, dorés comme le soleil et l'or, comme le sable et les rivières au crépuscule. Et ça avait un feu ardent qui ne s'éteindrait probablement jamais, même dans vingt ans, même dans mille ans.

Le cœur vibrant d'émotion, Hoenheim tendit doucement ses doigts vers le visage calmé de l'enfant, incapable de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. En aucun cas, aucun, il n'avait le droit de toucher cette merveille de pureté et d'innocence, lui qui était déjà si sale. Il n'arrive pas non plus à le haïr d'être venu boulversé sa vie ainsi. Oh non, il ne le pourrait jamais. Pas avant que la flamme ne s'éteigne, pas avant mille ans, pas avant l'éternité. Cet amour-là n'avait rien de comparable ni avec la jouissance que lui procurait l'alchimie, ni avec le bonheur qu'il vivait tous les jours de sa vie.

La main retomba à ses côtés. Trisha sourit gentiment.

-Hoenheim, voici ton fils. Voici Edward.

Oui, il les aimerait pour mille ans… et plus encore.

* * *

Tada ! fini

C'était nul et contrairement à ce que j'ai dit lors de la première publication, je ne le réécrirai pas...

Reviewez et vous seriez des amours !

* * *


	2. L'innocence a une fin

Bonjour ! Je vous adore pour avoir lu Mille ans et vous intéresser à Familia (urgh, le nom est nul, je prends les suggestions)

Je suis une fille de famille, vraiment, et ce qui m'a accroché dans Fullmetal Alchemist c'est la relation qu'il y a entre Edward et son frère Alphonse. On parle souvent d'eux lorsque l'on parle de l'aspect familial qu'il y a dans FMA, d'eux ou des Hughes mais surtout de la famille Elric. Quand on y regarde de plus près, il y a pourtant une multitude de possibilité à explorer dans cette optique. Les Curtis, par exemple, les Armstrong, Riza Hawkeye et son père... en plus des familles plus symboliques (le gang de Mustang, Izumi Curtis et ses apprentis...) Parce que je trouve intéressant qu'il y ait autant de relations dont on peut parler, j'ai décidé de transformer Mille ans en le premier d'une série de one-shot sur le thème de la famille avec comme contrainte: traiter des sujets familiaux peu communs de FMA. (en clair: pas de Ed/Al (d'une façon fraternel... il n'y aura PAS de slash) ou de Parental!Roy, dsl :) on en voit assez partout)

Le premier one-shot a commencer avec Hoenheim, sa femme Trisha et leur premier enfant, ce deuxième one-shot parle de Ling Yao et de sa relation avec sa famille élargie et rapprochée mais, plus précisément, surtout ce qu'il voudrait pour un certains membre de cette famille (ouh, suspens ! :) )

Donc, bonne lecture

Attention :Spoiler chap 32 et plus , Hint du chapitre 54 :) , Mangaverse , peut-être un peu de OOC :(

Merci à **Kiku-chan** et à **Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy** pour leur review !

* * *

**L'innocence a une fin**

On ne pouvait dire que la cour impériale fut jamais un endroit rêvé pour avoir des enfants. Être mère dans le domaine de l'Empereur signifiait craindre, encore et toujours. On craignait pour sa propre vie lors de la grossesse au sein du harem, on craignait pour la vie de son fils lors et après la naissance. Il y avait de quoi être terrorisée en permanence, à vrai dire. Tout le monde engageait des assassins, surtout les mères qui craignaient pour la vie de leur enfant. Et s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle ces femmes pouvaient remercier le ciel c'était bien cette innocence rafraîchissante qu'avaient les enfants d'ignorer tout ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à un certain âge. En attendant, ils pouvaient bien s'émerveiller comme ils le voulaient, sous l'œil vigilant de leur mère.

Le rejeton du clan Yao était de ceux qui se moquaient de ce qui l'entourait tant que ce n'était pas intéressant. À cinq ans, il était le désespoir de son clan tant son insouciance le menait à faire des rencontres dangereuses et à s'échapper de la garde protégé du vieux Fu qui n'arrivait pas, à son grand dam à le tenir tranquille.. Sa petite fille, LanFan, n'était-elle pas déjà bien appliquée dans ses leçons d'arts martiaux ? Pourquoi ce petit prince ne pouvait-il pas rester tranquille ?

C'était bien là la question qui le passait par l'esprit en ce bel après-midi de mai alors que Yao Ling se faisait chercher, encore. Dans un pays où les clans s'entre-déchiraient, où la politique de l'empereur n'aidait en rien et où la majorité de la population en savait bien trop sur l'art de tuer discrètement, laisser un fils d'empereur vagabonder était synonyme de désastre. Voilà bien ce qui faisait vieillir le quinquagénaire bien plus qu'à son rythme et cet après-midi-là lui avait fait prendre une vingtaine de rides de plus lorsqu'il réalisa que la pistes laissée, à son insu, par le petit prince menait tout droit au pavillon d'un clan adverse.

« Oh, maîtresse » se lamenta le vieil homme en revoyant le visage inquiet de la jeune mère du petit démon. « Que ferons-nous de maître Ling ? »

Malgré tout, quoi qu'il en pensait, l'après-sauvetage de l'enfant était encore loin dans la chronologie des épreuves qu'il franchirait avant de pouvoir affirmer que la sécurité du jeune maître était acquise. S'infiltrer dans le pavillon n'était pas une mince affaire, même pour un ninja aussi aguerri que lui-même. Surtout en plein jour, pour récupérer un prince. La seule découverte de sa présence pouvait déclencher une guerre de clan. Il en suait à grosses gouttes…

* * *

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, laissant entendre le babillage incessant et enfantin du jeune Yao, apportant à Fu le soulagement d'apprendre qu'il atteignait son but, toujours sans anicroches. Ses sens aux aguets, il fit coulisser la porte en bois et en feuille de riz, s'infiltrant à son tour dans la petite chambre.

À première vue, Ling allait bien, constata Fu qui sentit son vieux cœur se relâcher sous la disparition de l'angoisse. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire à sa maîtresse si l'enfant s'était retrouvé blessé ou pire ? Le voir sain et sauf était une joie totale et rajeunissante, pensa-t-il avant de réaliser ce que l'enfant faisait.

Les éléments du puzzle qui révélaient l'ensemble de la situation étaient les suivants : le meuble au milieu de la chambre, un bout de tissu blanc dépassant des petits bras repliés sur la poitrine du garçon, des cheveux noirs et fins s'échappant du même tissu blanc. Tout le sang du visage du vieux ninja quitta ses joues.

-M-Maître Ling ! bégaya-t-il, faisant tourner l'enfant rayonnant vers lui.

Il se leva, faisant face à son vieux mentor, exposant l'objet de l'horreur du vieil homme. Pas que ce fut particulièrement effrayant, non, c'était même plutôt adorable, mais la signification profonde de cette rencontre avait de quoi faire blanchir n'importe qui. S'agitait, dans les bras du petit garçon, le petit poupon de la famille ennemie en jouant avec le panda en peluche que le prince lui-même avait reçut comme cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'une de ses cousines lointaines.

-Vieux Fu ! s'exclama le petit garçon en étirant sa bouche dans un grand sourire qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait atteindre le coin de ses yeux bridés. Tu en fais une tête !

-M-maître Ling, répéta le vieil homme en montrant ses paumes comme s'il essayait de dissuader un kamikaze de se faire sauter avec de la dynamite. Posez ça tout de suite là où vous l'avez trouvé…

Le bébé gazouilla gentiment, suivant le prince dans sa bonhomie. Le prince, lui semblait trouvé le malaise qu'il provoquât absolument hilarant. Il osa même lever la main pour aller chatouille le menton de la petite fille, ignorant l'air indigné de Fu.

-Elle est mignonne, déclara le prince.

-Oui, oui, jeune maître, acquiesça le garde du corps en guidant le jeune garçon vers le berceau pour l'inciter à déposer l'enfant dans son lit pour pouvoir, enfin, repartir sains et saufs. Il faut partir maintenant.

Bénis soient les dieux et la terre, pensa le vieil homme en regardant le prince déposer la petite fille dans les couvertures sans pour autant manifester le moindre désir de partir. Par tous les samouraïs de l'empereur, Fu le traînerait lui-même hors de la demeure s'il ne bougeait pas au plus vite. Quelqu'un viendrait bientôt jeter un coup d'œil sur la petite fille, il en était sûr.

-Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici, jeune maître.

-C'est triste pour elle, fit le petit garçon en se laissant entraîner hors de la chambre, jetant un dernier regard sur le petit berceau. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas qui elle est…

Fu ne répondit rien, se contentant de sortir son jeune maître discrètement de la maison, impressionné d'avoir pu sauver le gamin sans se faire prendre. Ce clan devait vraiment être en déclin pour ne pas avoir assez de sécurité pour empêcher un ninja comme lui-même d'entrer dans la chambre à coucher de leur héritière.

Une fois dans les propres jardins du clan Yao, le petit garçon parlant enfin de nouveau, clarifiant sa pensée.

-Tu sais, Fu. Si Mei Chan n'était pas ma sœur, elle n'aurait pas à me détester et moi non plus, sa maman ne s'inquièterait pas toujours… Ç'aurait été bien pour Mei Chan si elle n'était pas la fille de l'empereur, non ?

Fu soupira. Même l'innocence avait une fin, constata-t-il avec regret en observant son protégé monter les marches menant au pavillon principal du domaine des Yao. Juste avant d'entrer, il se retourna une dernière fois, une expression déterminé sur le visage.

-Je crois que je suis égoïste, déclara-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Je veux être empereur, je veux avoir beaucoup d'argent, je veux avoir tout plein de serviteur... et je veux aussi que Mei Chan soit ma sœur, même si ça lui fera de la peine !

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

Laissez une review ! Je vous adore.

* * *


	3. Appartenance

**Lundi 30 juin 2008 - 00:55 (je sais, je devrais me coucher...)**

Un nouveau chapitre ! youppi !

J'adore celui-là, vraiment. C'est mon préféré :)

Je trouve que Kain Fuery est un personnage qui n'est pas assez exploité. Il est vrai que son rôle dans le manga comme dans l'anime est réduit mais je crois qu'il y a un bon potentiel dans son caractère loyal et sympathique.

SPOILER

Chapitre 54 et plus

J'ai particulièrement été boulversée lorsque j'ai vu le coup de maître que Bradley à fait pour tenir Mustang tranquille... Il ne peut rien sans ses subordonnés, vraiment... J'ai particulièrement été touché par cette scène furtive où l'on voit ce qui arrive à Fuery dans les chapitres suivants et où il coure, la tête baissée, pour éviter les balles avant de plonger dans une espèce de trancher. Et il pense: "Je ne vais pas mourir, je ne vais pas mourir". Voilà d'où vient mon inspiration pour ce chapitre.

FIN DU SPOILER

Mon thème principal pour ce recueil de one-shot est la Famille. La famille c'est le lien de sang, l'amour d'une mère et l'affection d'un père... mais c'est aussi le sentiment d'appartenance à un endroit, à des gens. Même s'il ne s'agit que de la vieille voisine chez qui on partage une tasse de thé ou encore les enfants que l'on va garder, tant que l'on sent que l'on appartient à un endroit, c'est comme chez soi.

Attention: Spoil chap 54 et , un peu de gore à la fin (et une phrase qui boîte), peut-être un peu de OOC.

Bonne lecture :)

Polly

P.s: j'ai aussi changer le nom (encore) du recueil... comme expliquer plus haut, la famille c'est aussi le sentiment d'appartenance... Donc... :)

* * *

**Appartenance**

Ce fut, littéralement, comme si la foudre s'était abattue à quelques mètres de là, soulevant poussière, terre et corps en lambeau dans un éclat de feu et de glaise, fracassant les tympans de son bruit assourdissant. Le fond de la tranchée ne semblait jamais assez profond, ni pour Kain Fuery, ni pour aucun de ses compagnons d'infortunes.

La tête entre les mains, le front contre ses genoux, le casque enfoncé jusqu'à ses yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Sud était véritablement son enfer personnel. Ce bombardement durait maintenant depuis ce qui semblait être des heures, sans arrêt ni répit, explosant les trancher, les barbelés et les postes de commandement. Rien n'était épargné et Fuery en tremblait, son fusil calé inconfortablement contre son épaule droite. Vraiment, il était bien trop pétrifié pour se mettre à l'aise. Pétrifié par le cri de ses camarades et par le fumet dégagé par les explosions. Qu'on le traite de pleutre, il ne voulait pas mourir…

* * *

-Fuery ! Eh, Fuery !

L'interpellé redressa la tête de sa soupe, jetant un coup d'œil au première classe Claude Withman qui s'était penché vers l'arrière, sortant du cercle de soldats avec qui il mangeait tout le temps, pour mieux le voir. Le première classe Withman était un chic type, avait conclu le sergent major Fuery au bout de quelques semaines et il avait bien vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. À peine plus âgé que lui-même, il faisait agréablement penser à John Havoc à la différence que son humour était bien plus cynique et que la cigarette était remplacée par un cigare malodorant dont tout le monde se demandait la provenance…

-Que puis-je pour vous, Withman ? demanda Fuery en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Hey, Fuery, ajouta un autre des soldats, le lieutenant Paul Jordan, viens donc te joindre à nous !

C'était bien une première, pensa amèrement le spécialiste en communication en ravalant un sourire amer. En un mois qu'il était dans ce merdier, c'était la première fois qu'un groupe de soldat de la compagnie à laquelle il avait été intégré lui demandait de se joindre à eux. Il connaissait le sentiment, après tout… Après avoir passé des années en compagnie des mêmes gars, à faire les même campagnes, les même camps d'entraînement, à partager les même douches et les mêmes matelas, il finissait par se développer un lien auquel aucun autre soldat, et surtout pas un bleu ou un gars nouvellement intégré, n'avait le droit. Fuery le savait très bien… Il se revoyait dans le bureau si familier, le visage exagérément ennuyé de son colonel, les blagues lancées à la légère entre les autres gars, l'expression sévère du premier lieutenant, les éclats de colère du petit major et il ne pouvait imaginer y retrouver un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce serait comme la profanation du lieu sacré d'un culte millénaire, lui semblait-il…

-J'apprécie beaucoup, Lieutenant, répondit poliment le sergent major en s'adressant au grade, mais j'ai déjà terminé et on m'a fait part qu'une des radios est disfonctionnelle…

Les soldats du cercle se mirent à lancer des huées pour le taquiner et deux d'entre eux ajoutèrent leur voix à la proposition du lieutenant Jordan qui semblait ne rien vouloir faire pour les tenir à l'ordre. Rougissant d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, il se leva en marmonnant, décidant que ce serait à lui que l'on s'en prendrait si un officier supérieur venait à se plaindre du tapage. Aussitôt assis dans le cercle, il reçut de grandes claques d'encouragement dans le dos. Était-ce ce que l'on pouvait définir comme un début d'appartenance à un groupe ? Quoi qu'il en fut, il semblait que c'était un premier pas vers une véritable camaraderie entre lui et les hommes de la compagnie.

-Alors Fuery, il paraît que tu étais sous les ordres du colonel Mustang, avant ? demanda Whitman en tirant sur le cigare qu'il venait de sortir amoureusement de la poche de sa chemise, seconder par les imitations de bruits horrifiés de la part des autres soldats. C'est vrai que c'est un enfoiré de première ?

Fuery sourit un peu à l'expression. C'était bien une des choses que le major Elric aurait pu dire du colonel… Lui-même n'avait jamais eu de véritable animosité envers le colonel. Au contraire, il pouvait lui être reconnaissant. Lui qui s'était engagé dans l'armée parce qu'il ne savait que faire de sa vie, il s'était fait donné un objectif et un idéal plus grand que lui-même, pour sa patrie… Mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait en parler, surtout maintenant, sur ce front lointain.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Il volait toujours les petites amies du lieutenant Havoc et c'était un véritable bourreau de travail. Il ne faisait rien de ses journées alors c'est nous qui devions nous taper sa paperasserie.

Au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge et les autres pouvaient en penser ce qu'ils voulaient. D'ailleurs, ils semblaient trouver particulièrement amusant que les rumeurs à propos de l'attitude de coureur de jupons et de paresseux congénital s'avéraient vraies.

-J'ai connu Jean Havoc dans le temps de l'Académie, fit savoir le lieutenant Jordan avant de finir sa soupe. Il était toujours avec Breda même si leur niveau de quotient intellectuel était séparé par un véritable canyon… ils sont toujours amis ?

Fuery acquiesça mais n'élabora pas. Il lui était difficile de penser à Havoc qui se morfondait dans sa chambre d'hôpital. La dernière fois qu'il avait parler à Breda, il lui avait bien dit que le moral n'était pas extra… Ça l'inquiétait. Havoc était un pilier de leur groupe au même titre que le lieutenant Hawkeye et le colonel lui-même. Sans être un des officiers supérieurs, il savait leur donner du courage lorsque les coups d'états minutieux du colonel leur sapaient leur énergie. Le savoir dans cet état, incapable de pratiquer ce qu'il prétendait être le seul métier qu'il pouvait accomplir, était désolant.

Oui, ça le ramenait à ce bon vieux temps où il se sentait en sécurité, à l'abris des bombes mais sous l'œil constant des complots, dans le bureau du bon vieux colonel et il découvrit avec plaisir que ça lui faisait du bien de le partager avec les soldats de la compagnie qui semblaient se passionner pour les histoires des réactions de Hawkeye face à la paresse du colonel Mustang et être fascinés par le Fullmetal Alchemist sur qui ils n'arrêtaient pas de demander des précisions.

-Tu le connais bien ?

-C'est vrai qu'il se promène toujours avec un garde du corps en armure ?

-Il paraît qu'il n'a que douze ans !

Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose sur Edward Elric. Malgré le fait qu'il eut de la sympathie pour lui, et surtout pour son jeune frère qui aimait bien lui poser des questions sur le travail en communication qu'il effectuait, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proche et il y avait tellement d'ombre et de secret dans le passé des frères Elric qu'il préférait ne pas s'engager dans cette voie-là. Ce n'était pas à lui de briser le silence…

-Vous avez entendu, il y a des rumeurs qui prétendent que le haut commandement est corrompu à central. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Fuery ? Tu étais là-bas y'a pas un mois, tu dois être au courant de quelque chose !

Les questions commençaient à être gênantes. En tant que spécialiste en communication pour Mustang, il était très au courant de ce qu'il se passait, peut-être un peu trop à son goût… Les homonculus, la pierre philosophale, la prise en otage dont il était victime… Il en savait beaucoup trop…

Il décida de montrer un sourire gêné et de jouer le jeu. Il était trop honnête pour mentir, d'habitude, mais il n'eut aucun mal à débiter le mensonge.

-Il y a toujours des rumeurs de ce genre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Même si c'était vrai, le colonel Mustang était bien trop loin des quartiers généraux pour que l'on soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. Désolé.

Le mensonge sembla bien passer, remarqua Fuery en retenant un soupir de soulagement lorsque le sujet de conversation dévia sur la vie privée des autres soldats. Celui-ci s'ennuyait de sa femme et de son gamin de trois ans, celui-là voudrait rentrer chez lui pour aider son père avec la semence lorsque le printemps reviendrait, l'autre s'était engagé dans l'armée pour avoir assez d'argent pour étudier à l'université de Central…

Le grondement des canons sur d'autre position semblait s'effacer peu à peu dans l'esprit de Fuery alors que les échanges de photos, de souvenirs et de blagues salaces s'emparaient du petit groupe. Les tranchées n'avaient plus l'air aussi froides, sinistres et horriblement semblables à des tombes mises bout à bout. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté central, il semblait appartenir à un groupe quelconque. Ce n'était qu'un échange, mais c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait d'autre chose que des ordres ou des rations. Il en souriait presque.

-Au fait, Fuery, pourquoi ils t'ont remobilisé ici ?

Fuery perdit son sourire.

* * *

-MERDE ! WITHMAN !! WITHMAN !!

L'autre chose plus terrible que le tonnerre des bombardements, c'était la valse sanglante des goupilles et des balles qui filaient près des têtes et des cœurs lors des assauts. L'ordre avait été lancé, depuis l'aube, ils fonçaient dans le No Man's land en direction des tranchées ennemies, bâillonnettes, au bout des fusils, les casques presque inutiles qui branlaient sur les têtes.

Jordan hurlait depuis bien trop longtemps au goût de Fuery qui s'était réfugié avec lui dans un trou d'obus, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette immobile du première classe Whitman. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait aucune expérience, mais il lui semblait n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi morbide que cette figure éclatée, affalée sur le crâne pulvérisé par l'impact de la balle, les doigts devenus rigides après la mort refermés sur un dernier cigare qui ne serait jamais fumé… Ou alors peut-être que l'infirmier qui avait tenté de le rejoindre et qui avait disparu soudainement sous un éclat d'obus était pire… il était difficile de le savoir.

Mais ce que Kain Fuery savait avec certitude c'était que ce ne pouvait pas être l'endroit auquel il appartenait... sa main se crispa sur la photo qu'il tenait précieusement, les visages familiers d'une poignée de soldats fidèles y étaient déjà embrouillé par la terre, la sueur et les flammes.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous adore !

Laissez un commentaire ! Dites-moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas ! je veux tout savoir ! (je prends aussi les demandes spéciales) (ou bien dites-moi juste que vous avez lu)

Il est maintenant officiel qu'il y aura un update par semaine: soit le lundi ou le mardi

:) bonne semaine !


End file.
